


May I Find My Way To You

by sidhedcv



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che Grantaire vede Enjolras si trova una di quelle situazioni che preferirebbe di gran lunga dimenticare il prima possibile: qualcuno – non sa chi – gli ha messo in mano un bicchiere di un qualche alcolico – non sa quale – e poi un altro, un altro e un altro ancora e in un primo momento Grantaire scambia quella nuova testa bionda per la consueta testa bionda di Gavroche che, di solito, gira per il pub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Find My Way To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mapi_littleowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/gifts).



> Con la piccola precisazione che, siccome nell'omegaverse ognuno fa quello che vuole, io intendo il ciclo del calore esattamente come se fosse il ciclo mestruale: arriva quando cazzo gli pare, una volta al mese e via dicendo.  
> Peace and love /o/

La prima volta che Grantaire vede Enjolras si trova una di quelle situazioni che preferirebbe di gran lunga dimenticare il prima possibile: qualcuno – non sa chi – gli ha messo in mano un bicchiere di un qualche alcolico – non sa quale – e poi un altro, un altro e un altro ancora e in un primo momento Grantaire scambia quella  _nuova_  testa bionda per la  _consueta_  testa bionda di Gavroche che, di solito, gira per il pub.  
Gli ci vogliono almeno cinque o sei minuti per rendersi conto che Gavroche non è così alto, che Gavroche non si siederebbe mai al tavolo più appartato della sala e che Gavroche di certo non scatenerebbe in lui certi bassi, bassissimi istinti.  
Quando finalmente riesce a metabolizzare tutte queste nuove informazioni – troppe e troppo complicate per le attuali condizioni della sua mente – e si volta verso il fondo della sala per poterlo vedere di nuovo e possibilmente meglio, il ragazzo è gia scomparso. Per qualche secondo Grantaire si sofferma a domandarsi se la dilatazione del tempo sia colpa del troppo alcool ingerito o se sia finito in una qualche dimensione parallela – sarebbe una figata, non c’è che dire, ma ora come ora ha cose più importanti a cui pensare –, poi si decide ad alzarsi di scatto e a precipitarsi fuori dal pub, lasciando decisamente più del dovuto al barista.  
L’aria gelida della notte aiuta la sua mente a riprendersi quel tanto che basta a decidere di provare a guardarsi intorno e tentare di individuare l’esatta direzione che il ragazzo biondo potrebbe aver preso.  
«Hai una sigaretta?» una voce alle sue spalle lo costringe a desistere dall’impresa di seguire l’odore del ragazzo che, maledizione, è terribilmente forte proprio all’uscita del pub. Deve essersi fermato lì parecchio prima di andare via e se lui non avesse perso tempo ora probabilmente non starebbe pateticamente imitando – con scarsi risultati – un segugio.  
Quando si volta per allungare una sigaretta alla voce sconosciuta il suo cuore perde un paio di battiti: il fatto che il ragazzo che cercava sia proprio lì dietro di lui spiega in effetti il perché dell’odore persistente e intenso. «Tieni» si limita a porgergli la sigaretta con quell’unica parola, momentaneamente incapace di articolare qualcosa di più lungo e con la netta sensazione che nella sua gola si sia appena incastrato qualcosa di spiacevole e fastidioso. Tossisce, infatti, ricordandosi appena in tempo di coprirsi la bocca con la mano per non risultare scortese e distogliendo per un istante lo sguardo dall’altro.  
Quando solleva di nuovo lo sguardo il ragazzo si è già acceso la sigaretta e sta già fumando e per qualche motivo – probabilmente nel tentativo di avere una buona ragione per rimanere lì con lui – anche Grantaire fa subito lo stesso.  
«Credevo me ne fossero rimaste di più» commenta dopo qualche istante di silenzio agitando il pacchetto ormai vuoto, deciso a fare conversazione in qualsiasi modo possibile.  
«Non eri obbligato a darmene una» replica quasi immediatamente l’altro, inarcando le sopracciglia in un modo che Grantaire trova a dir poco adorabile. Salvo poi realizzare quello che il ragazzo ha appena detto e quasi lasciar cadere a terra la sigaretta per la fretta con la quale ha agitato le mani in segno di diniego: «no, no, non intendevo assolutamente questo!»  
È soltanto quando l’altro sorride che Grantaire si lascia andare ad un sospiro di sollievo e riprende a respirare normalmente, senza però smettere di sentirsi un perfetto idiota: da quando è così tanto goffo e impacciato? L’alcool sembra essere totalmente sparito dal suo corpo e, proprio quando non dovrebbe esserlo, è perfettamente consapevole della figura di merda che ha appena fatto.  
«Comunque io sono Grantaire» aggiunge dopo un mezzo sospiro, riflettendo sul fatto che, con tutta probabilità, continuerà per tutto il resto della sua vita a darsi del cretino.  
Ma il sorriso dell’altro rovescia tutte le sue opinioni e i suoi pensieri, costringendolo a concentrare tutta la sua mente sulla bellezza di quel ragazzo; «Enjolras» quel nome lo colpisce tanto quanto il sorriso di prima e tutto quello che Grantaire può fare è annuire stupidamente e sorridere di rimando.  
Il silenzio cala nuovamente dopo quelle poche parole e per interi minuti – minuti che sembrano spaventosamente ore ed ore – entrambi rimangono fermi e immobili nel freddo della notte.  
In un primo momento il nuovo odore che arriva alle narici di Grantaire rimane qualcosa di molto astratto e molto distante: certo, il suo corpo ha fremuto ed è sicuro che quella sulle sue braccia sia pelle d’oca, ma Grantaire si limita a ripetersi che è colpa del freddo e a tentare di scacciare via quella sensazione.  
Poi l’odore si intensifica e lo investe in pieno, costringendolo quasi ad arretrare per la forza improvvisa con la quale viene colpito; Enjolras si porta una mano alla bocca e si lascia sfuggire un mezzo gemito, indietreggiando di rimando e lasciando cadere la sigaretta a terra.  
«Cazzo!» l’imprecazione dell’altro costringe Grantaire a realizzare una volta per tutte quello che sta succedendo e per la seconda volta l’odore penetrante del calore di Enjolras lo colpisce tanto forte da lasciarlo senza fiato.  
Enjolras inveisce con veemenza contro il maledettissimo ciclo in anticipo – era preparato a chiudersi in casa non prima di un paio di giorni – e solleva lo sguardo solo per un secondo sull’altro ragazzo, mormorando un veloce «devo scappare» e facendo per correre via.  
È la mano di Grantaire, che stringe con la giusta forza la sua spalla, a costringerlo a fermarsi ancora qualche secondo; «non mi fido a farti andare da solo» la voce di Grantaire lo raggiunge subito dopo e Enjolras impiega solo qualche istante a notare lo sforzo che l’altro sta compiendo: preme la mano libera a coprire il naso e la bocca, tentando in ogni modo di non respirare l’odore penetrante che sembra volersi insinuare in tutto il suo corpo e guarda Enjolras con un’espressione allo stesso tempo preoccupata e disperata.  
«Preferirei che non-» tenta di ribattere Enjolras, mordendosi con forza le labbra per trattenere un gemito quando Grantaire stringe la presa sul suo braccio. Tre quarti del suo corpo e della sua mente gli stanno urlando di gettarsi tra le sue braccia e smettere di pensare a cosa dovrebbe o non dovrebbe succedere ma quell’unica parte di sé che ancora riesce a ragionare non è affatto d’accordo con tutto il resto.  
«Riesco a trattenermi, lo giuro» perfino la voce di Grantaire suona affaticata e insicura ed Enjolras è sicuro che questo dovrebbe essere un ulteriore motivo per rifiutare la sua offerta e scappare via, eppure..  
Eppure Grantaire lo guarda con quegli occhi sicuri – che contrastano così tanto con la voce e il tremore del suo corpo – e per qualche assurdo motivo Enjolras sente di potersi fidare dei suoi sforzi.  
La sua fiducia viene ampiamente ripagata perché Grantaire, seppur con grande fatica, riesce a tenere le mani a posto per tutto il tragitto, fortunatamente privo di altri incontri; quando si fermano davanti al portone dell’edificio entrambi tremano per lo sforzo ed entrambi fanno fatica a stare lontani, eppure Grantaire si fa violenza ed arretra di qualche passo: «ecco, sano e salvo a casa».  
Enjolras rimane, se possibile, ancora più sorpreso da quella frase: una parte di sé si aspettava ancora che Grantaire finisse comunque per saltargli addosso, che cedesse, che non riuscisse più a trattenersi. E invece eccolo lì, fermo davanti a lui con entrambe le mani premute sulla propria bocca e il proprio naso, a guardarlo con quell’aria a dir poco disperata.  
Enjolras non sa bene in quale momento ha preso quella decisione che dovrebbe sembrargli quantomeno assurda, ma pochi secondi più tardi si ritrova con le labbra premute su quelle di Grantaire, stretto contro di lui, il corpo tremante premuto contro quello dell’altro.  
«Che cos-» ma Grantaire viene immediatamente zittito da un secondo bacio e dalle mani di Enjolras che, stringendogli la maglietta, lo trascinano dentro casa.  
E in fondo Grantaire non ha poi tutta questa voglia di fare la persona coscienziosa della situazione.  
  


Ripensandoci ora, mesi dopo, con il corpo caldo di Enjolras premuto contro di lui, Grantaire si ritrova quasi a sorridere per la fortuna sfacciata che ha avuto; affonda il viso tra i capelli morbidi del compagno, premurandosi di stringerlo meglio contro di sé e sorridendo ulteriormente nel sentirlo mugolare qualcosa nel sonno. Il loro primo incontro è stato un misto di fortuna, sfortuna e alcool e sinceramente Grantaire non saprebbe nemmeno chi o cosa ringraziare per avergli concesso quello spiraglio di bellezza e costante meraviglia che è Enjolras.  
La verità è che non gli interessa nemmeno: tutto ciò che importa al mondo – tutto ciò che importa ora, tutto ciò che importerà domani, la settimana successiva, il mese dopo – è la possibilità di stringere Enjolras tra le braccia.


End file.
